The Thorn in my side
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Once friends they now hate eachother. Both rescued by circle daybreak they are now the two best agents in the place and so get sent on a mission that will reveal more than they knew they had hidden. Other Characters.
1. Wolf and Leech

**A/N: Again i know that i am writing two other fics and im not going to abandon them (i know my place and Love and Magic for all you Merlin fans out there) anyway i really wanted to write a nightworld fic and have been itching to do so for awhile so at 4am i would like to introduce my newest fic Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own any of the L. stuff (any references or charaters used are only borrowed and will be returned to the pages of your books shortly) only Wolfie and Thorn.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Wolf and Leech

Isabella Wolfie, hates her name and insists that everyone uses her nicknames izzy or iz and if you don't you wind up severely bruised. She is a shape-shifter (no points for guessing which animal), her parents young though they were, were fighting for their lives when she was only a couple of months old and she was the unnoticed dog cowering in the corner of the room. None of the human hunters paid any attention to the mutt and left as soon as they took what they came for. Her parents lives.

It wasn't long before day-breakers were on the scene looking for the little girl that had been left behind. A witch found her and curled the shaking fur ball in against her for comfort.

Five years later and she was growing, happily situated in the big mansion she was a quiet child, quiet but deadly. It was always a shock when she snuck up on you, her wolf stealth making her nearly indictable. There was only one person who was able to thwart her.

Thorn.

* * *

Thorn Redfern is a natural vampire and so he grew as she did. His family abandoned him when he was about a year old, simply because they didn't want to have to look after the boy. He was taken in after a local care home had reports of severe blood loss from two puncture loss in the neck. A very tell tale sign.

He was soon taken into care and became a very cold hearted person, no one managed to break through his outer shell to heal the pain underneath, his eyes were like shards of ice that could be stabbed into your gut at a moments notice. The cold seemed to radiate off him, you would shiver by simply being near him.

Then five years later he met her for the first time. Snow was thick on the ground and Thorn sat outside in the cold with no jacket on just staring at the flakes falling. He did not long for or need company, he was accustomed to being by himself.

"Aren't you cold?" a voice asked from behind him, he whipped round and faced the small girl, wrapped from head to toe.

"No" he stated coldly and simply before turning around and away from her. Then so softly that he had to strain to hear it, there were footsteps approaching. He whipped around again just as a bright yellow hat was forced onto his head. She fell about laughing before realising something.

"You heard me" she gaped "no one ever hears me" the look of pure amused shock on her face melted something inside of Thorn and slowly drip by agonising drip the ice began to melt.

* * *

They had a respectable friendship until about the ages of 8 and 9 before things finally cracked. It had been a time bomb that everyone was waiting for, they argued too much to truly get on well. From that moment on they hated each other so purely that if they were allowed to and looks could kill they would have both died over 1000 times (yes that many).

They were now both agents for circle daybreak and went on dangerous missions, sometimes alone and some unbearable times together although they avoided that as much as possible although it was hard not too. They were the best double act in this place, a perfect team despite the feud. The worked quickly, quietly and efficiently. They fought their way through and never gave up. Yes they did end up saving each other a couple of times I suppose that they never really got rid of that friendship.

At this moment in time they were in the middle of a fight 5 against 2. Easy peasy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you want to read on, it gets interesting i think i havent totally worked out the story line yet but i think you'll enjoy it. Anyway please please please review it means a lot to me and i really want to know what people think of my so called writing skills. Thank you for reading XD**

**mnm x**


	2. Childhood Friend and Oldest Enemy

**A/N: I know that i only started this like yesterday but i need to get 4 up including this one by tuesday so atleast you'll have more to read eh? lol sorry if they seem rushed i promise you the quantity will get better after tuesday its just complicated atm anyway without much furthur ado here we go**

**Disclaimer: I am L., just louisa joan smith (not really lol but ya na) i dont own anything apart from Isabella, Thorn and future characters (you can send me all of the lads by first class stamp though ;D)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Childhood Friend and Oldest Enemy

Once my childhood friend, now my oldest enemy. Goddess I hate her, loathe her, but whoever said that I couldn't think her pretty? No one, it is natural for a boy (vampire even) to be attracted to females, especially pretty ones with long silver hair, flecked with black and flashing green eyes that once caught on were hard to tear away. Ones with slender bodies that moved like water passing in the stream, gracefully shifting from one position to another… but it was wrong to think of _her _like that. We hated each other nothing would ever EVER change that fact.

The alarms where going off everywhere it was just noise, noise, noise as we ran like hell down the painfully white hallway, even when it was dark it was blinding. Then I saw the five nightworlders jump into our path but we kept going I heard Wolfie swear under her breath and something about how she liked those clothes before in one smooth movement throwing me the file and leaping forward. It all happened at once then, but for me it was in slow motion as she shifted into a wolf and her front paws hit the stone floor with a dull thud closely followed by her back paws and then boosting off, her silver, black coat rippled as her green eyes flashed and she flung her full wolf weight on to the two nightworlders at the front of the five bowling them over and rolling to land on her feet again.

I wasted no further time in watching her and instead through myself into the fight, clutching the file with brute force.

* * *

Goddess I hate him, he infuriates me, I want to tear him limb from limb, the constant thorn in my side (Ironic I know) but that doesn't stop the little bit deep down inside of me thinking that he is gorgeous. I watched him as we fought, I took out the two I had bowled over and went to take one off him. He was in every sense of the world beautiful. His thick dark hair was messy and his dark blue eyes flashed dangerously making him even more handsome. I watched as he threw his fist in to ones face and then pushed his elbow back into the other and then ducked so that they ended up punching each other. I pounced on the other one tearing at his throat until he struggled no more, we faced each other panting slightly. Then my eyes flew wide, one of them wasn't dead and was about to stab him, I didn't have time to warn him so I pounced knocking him out of the way but earning a large gash along my left front leg and I collapsed on the floor with a whimper.

After properly killing the last one, he noticed that he had dropped the file and then sounds of more voices filled the hall running towards us, the door was just there so close, I tried to get up but couldn't put any weight on my legs so my eyes just glared at him, screaming 'Go! Now leave me here!' but him being him, he left the file and swooped down for me, slinging me over his shoulder I growled in protest but he ignored it and ran for the white limo waiting for us diving in he slammed the door shut just as it was screeching off. I glared until he threw me some clothes and drew the small screen between us. I morphed back into a girl and slipped the jeans and top on whimpering loudly as the fabric rubbed against the raw and bloody cut.

"Here let me-" he said when I let the screen spring back to place and he wiped the blood off my face and arm. I took deep shuddering breaths in and out trying to hold back the pain and remain calm. This is the reason I hate him, he doesn't have his priorities right!

"You idiot!" I screeched making him jump back "why the hell did you do that! They still have the file. Thierry stressed that it was the most important thing. I am not more important than that why did you not just leave me!-" he clapped a hand over my mouth, then raised his eyebrows in a silent question. I nodded and he slowly removed his hand.

"Yes, they have the file" I tried to cut in but he shushed me "but! _I_ have the contents." He reached into his jacket and brought out the wad of paper that had been inside the fourth wild powers file. I failed at hiding my relief by glaring at him but it was half hearted. I took one more shuddering breath before just relaxing back against the seat.

Mission complete.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed it means alot and those who have added this to their story alert please r and r please!!!!**

**thanks maryandmerlin xx**


	3. I'm not going to

**A/N: OK so i wanted to post twice tonight but i cant because i dont have time because everyone is stealing my laptop off me so i havent had enough time to type up so i'll post twice tomorrow...along with my other fic but thankfully i already have that typed up lol anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but Thorn and Isabella**

* * *

Chapter 3 - "I'm not going to-"

"You need to get that checked out!" silence followed "Isabella" Thorn growled.

"Don't you dare call me that!" her outraged shriek pierced the heavy silence. "Call me that again and I will personally see that you are thrown to the farthest corner of the country, tracked down by the worst demons in hell then cut into bite sized chunks, dipped in sauce, fried and roasted and then deposited in dog bowls up and down the country!" Silence followed.

Thierry chuckled at her latest threat, by far her best. The loud voices long proceeded their owners, Thierry sighed and his soul mate Hannah squeezed his shoulder.

They were his two best agents, efficient, loyal, trustworthy, brave, strong but they were constantly at each others throats, they loathed each other. No one really knew why but their were theories.

"The file can wait!" Thorn started again "You're going to bleed to death"

"Well you should have thought about that before you set off the alarm then shouldn't you!" The voices were ear splittingly loud this time as the door to his office was thrown open and bounced loudly off the wall with a hollow THUD! Two very dirty and tired looking people burst in, Iz clutching the wad of paper. The only clean thing.

Thierry heard Hannah's horrified gasp. Isabella's arm was open to the world from elbow to wrist. Blood was running down it in streams and he was quite surprised that they couldn't see the bone, not that he was complaining.

Despite his amazing control and (although he would deny this till his dying breath) his great care for this girl you could still see the hunger in his eyes and her blood would be irresistible for him…

"What happened to you!" Hannah shrieked eyes the size of plates.

"He happened, m'lady" her voice now painfully strangled she threw the file on Thierry's desk "We got it …just." She glared weekly as him - Thorn.

"Go to the hospital wing now!" he ordered horrified at the amount of blood "you look like you're going to faint!" Hannah put it frantically "Thorn could have brought me the files" Thierry finished.

"I don't trust him with anything, he almost lost them once." she swayed on her feet "and I'm not going to-" she collapsed. Hannah and Thierry jumped to their feet but Thorn beat them to it. Catching her gently before swinging her up into his arms.

"I'll see that the witches look after her."

"Inform me when she wake, we have another mission for you when you're ready. I'm sure you'll want to examine you're findings. Thorn nodded absent minded-ly before rushing out.

"You know, I wonder when they'll realise" Hannah said thoughtfully.

"Me too my love, me too" he patted her hand that was still resting on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who review!**


	4. Don't lie to me leech

**A/N: Okay here we go two chapters up in a row, fastest i have typed ever. If youre wondering why is this crazy lady updating so fast? It's because i had a bet that i couldn't get 5 chapters up between sunday and tonight and i just barely won. you wouldnt want to watch my friend be so smug lol**

**Disclaimer: I own Thorn and Izzy nothing else, my house is empty**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Don't lie to me leech!

I opened my eyes to a plain white ceiling and sat up blinking a couple of time till it all came pounding down around my shoulders and I realised that my arm felt like it was on fire.

"Urrgh!" I groaned and flopped back down, immediately regretting that as pain sliced through me. Wincing I looked to my left and shot back up again.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

(This could be heard all over the mansion and people turned to one another laughing and saying 'well she's not dead then' or 'Iz is back')

Thorn jolted violently awake in his chair next to her bed. "What! Where!-Oh you're awake then." his voice made the lightning change form warm to cold as it went from concerned to dry anger.

"Yes I'm awake!" she hissed "What the HELL are you doing here! Watching me sleep! How long was I out?"

"You've been out for two days, I've only been here a couple of hours, my guard shift."

"Don't lie to me leech!" I caught the sent on the slight breeze that the open window behind him sent my way. "You've been here at least a day and a half, and besides I remember you talking, you said-" I cut myself off, wide eyed.

"Erm-" he cleared his throat and pulled his hand out of mine to run it through his hair ( I unwillingly admitted that this made him look extremely sexy) and then looked at it and then at mine in shock (when had he been holding my hand!!!) "I-I'd better go and get Thierry, he said he wanted to speak to us when you woke" he stood.

"Yeah" I muttered as he left the room, I found myself slipping back to how he had looked when he was asleep. Black hair all mussed, eyelashes dark moons on his pale cheekbones. I mentally kicked myself, he started this no way was I going to cave first.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Don't you dare die on me Isabella!" I clutched tightly at her hand, obviously not knowing what I was saying and half of me was horrified at the words spilling from my mouth. Half of me strangely giddy. "I dunno what I'd do without my partner in crime and arch nemesis." She was so pale…too pale and her blood smelled div-

_NO! _my mind roared.

"C'mon hold on in there, please. You know I never did tell you - well I regret not saying now. We were both young anyway before I messed up. Will you ever forgive me Isabella? Will you ever let me use you're first name again? I was only ever the only one. I miss you." he fell asleep after hours of just sitting staring into space, still clutching her hand.

*End of flashback*

"Oh goddess she remembers! How will I ever live this down!" I was pleased that I hadn't said what I had been going to. "Why wasn't I just a smart little boy and keep my mouth shut!"

"'Cause you're an idiot?" the joking voice of Ash floated past me as he went with James and Morgead. "Lemme guess mate. Izzy problems?"

"Go to hell" I muttered darkly.

"See you there!" he called after me, I barely heard it. Bursting into Thierry's office I said two words.

"She's awake"

He said two words.

"We heard."

* * *

**Thank you to all who read and all who read and reviewd! It means alot!**

**Please keep with me**

**Enjoy! mnm x**


	5. Your mission should you choose to accept

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers ChaR17; LilyandJamesareForever and v823queen. It means alot!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but it is my brithday tomorrow!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Your mission should you choose to accept it

"Right then, Your mission should you choose to accept it-"

"Cut the crap Thierry, I'm very irritable being stuck here, he's not getting any younger-" Thorn cut her off

"You're not looking to great yourself Wolfie"

"-and you know damn straight that we'll accept" she finished ignoring Thorns comment.

"-is to locate and retrieve the fourth wildpower, we have her file here so you will want to take a good look at it and be off as soon as you are better Izzy!" he cut off her protest with a hard look. "You'll be staying next door with a few other agents covering as exchange students. But you two will have to do most of the dirty work and remember not until you're better Izzy!"

* * *

A month or so later Thorn was driving himself, Izzy, Quinn, Rashel, Jez, Morgead and Winne who was on loan from Keller's team down to their home for the next couple of weeks.

Everyone else had fallen asleep in the back and so had Isabella in the front next to him. Subconciously he was humming to himself under his breath as the road flew past.

He turned and looked at the sleeping girl next to him and as if she could feel his eyes on her she turned with a soft sigh to face him, his eyes raked over her skin, a brooding look in his eyes.

Every now and then he would look back at her for a minute or so and during one of these very glances, she spoke.

"You know…" she began, eyes still closed. Thorn jumped out of his skin and watched as her pink lips twisted up into a smirk "This is getting continuous you watching me while I sleep, me waking up to find you watching me." she did open her eyes this time but he kept his eyes firmly locked on the road in front of him.

"What's wrong? Wolf got your tongue?" she chuckled softly then suddenly demanded "What were you singing? It was pretty."

"A lullaby that my m-mother used to sing to me when I was a child" I hadn't meant for my voice to break but it always did when I addressed the subject of my parents or family. "How long have you been awake?" harsher this time to save face.

"Long enough" she said softly, so quietly that had I not had vampire hearing I would not have heard her.

We were silent as the others woke up and chattered.

* * *

The house had 4 bedrooms so they all ran upstairs to claim them leave myself and Thorn walking. By the time we got upstairs the others were whispering suspiciously.

"What's the bedroom situation?" Izzy asked to tired to care what they were whispering about.

"Me and Morgead in one" said Jez pulling him through a door.

"Me and Quinn" said Rashel pulling him through a different door.

"Also me and Ash in two singles" said Winnie smiling widely.

"What!" said Thorn

"Leaving you with her, have fun!" Ash said cheerfully.

"Go to hell" I said

"Only if you join me gorgeous" he winked. I flipped him the bird.

"Right the rules" I said dumping my bags on the bed "my half is my half and don't hog the bathroom in the mornings." I left to raid the fridge asking if he wanted anything, he said no and I heard him muttering stuff to himself as I left.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

**Please stick with me**

**Enjoy! MaryandMerlin! x**


	6. Jealous at first sight

**A/N: I am going to update as much as possible now that i won the bet (woop) so it should be good from now on in because i have a half decent story going in my head although i'll probably end up adding little bits to it. Like the whole Chris thing i thought of while i was typing it up lol genius i know it :D**

**Disclaimer**

**Mary: What the word is the clue**

**Wolf growls**

**Mary: Iz i know it's you**

**Iz: how?**

**Mary: because i wrote you**

**Iz: You mean that you know that this is actually just a *glances round* fictional story that you've trapped us in**

**Mary: Yeah**

**Thorn: to cut a very long story short...she owns nothing. Well but us and Elizabeth and Chris but ya na.**

**(Dont ask its safer for us all)**

Chapter 6 - Jealousy at first sight

Her name was Elizabeth Golding

She was human.

She was our target.

And for reasons I didn't even want to begin to comprehend…

I hated her

* * *

Ash wolf whistled behind me and us lads chuckled appreciatively. I looked the long legged blonde up and down slowly, catching me looking she winked.

"Ow!" I turned.

Rashel had slapped Quinn

Jez had slapped Morgead

Whinne had slapped Ash.

"You're not my soul mate!"

"No but Mary-Lynette told me to keep you in check."

"Well boys, looks like she's mine" I turned to watch her walk away. 17, just a year younger than me. The same age as Izzy…why am I thinking about Izzy at a time like this!

"Oh will you stop ogling and focus" she pushed past me :I'm sure you can finish your _thoughts_ about her later" the girls sniggered "Meanwhile try to get as close to her as possible, this is the first day meaning there will be no fixed seating plans." she turned then and stalked to class.

* * *

"WHY DO I CARE!"

He can ogle her all he wants.

* * *

All in all not a bad day so far. I had my first class (English) with her and managed to bag the seat next to her. We got on really well and she was obviously flirting. I also had that class with Whinne who was pretending to throw up behind her.

I'd had maths with Izzy and she had ended up helping me out. I sucked at maths. Behind us Jez and Rashel where whispering and shrugging and looking at us. I just put it to the back of my mind like usual.

Before Lunch I was in ICT with Ash and we walked there now. Extremely impatient to stuff his face as always. We sat with the other 6. Lizzy (as she had told me to call her) beckoned me over. By then end of lunch we were snogging to Ash, Morgead and Quinn's cat calls. The girls had gone with Iz and left.

* * *

I hate myself.

I'd had 3rd lesson with Elizabeth and she was one of the most lovely people I knew, we got on really well. Not as stuck up as I had expected her to be. I told her we were the students that had moved in next door and she seemed delighted.

I watched for a second as her and Thorn at lunch before leaving. In the toilets I silently warred with myself.

"Don't worry honey, he'll come to his senses." Whinne and the other girls appeared behind me in the mirror.

"I don't care, he can look at her all her wants, he can snog her all he likes. I. Don't. Care" I bit off, they exchanged looks.

* * *

In Art with Izzy we'd shared a moment. The Art teacher had told us to draw the person next to us. Whinne had turned to draw some random human and Morgead turned to Quinn. Leaving me and Izzy to draw each other. I drew everything but her eyes and so had she so we looked up and out eyes locked. Blue to Hazel. Goosebumps sprung up on my skin and I swear I saw her shiver before she dropped her eyes and began to draw again. Snickers came from the other three.

Science with Lizzy was last. Iz was behind us with some human boy who was practically drooling over her (that made me feel funny) and she seemed to be getting on well with him (again feel even more funny) so I could almost hear her eyes roll when I started flirting outrageously with Lizzy.

By the end of the day I had a girlfriend and Izzy…had a boyfriend.

* * *

After the movie we had been watching (Lizzy had brought one over. Jez, Morgead, Rashel and Quinn cuddled on the sofa. Thorn and Lizzy cuddling on the chair and me and Chris on the other chair.) It had been lovely, Chris was gorgeous with thick chocolate brown hair and eyes to match, we had met in science and he had asked me out just before Thorn had asked Lizzy. Coincidental or what. I didn't care though now as I kissed him goodbye and went upstairs. I was happy Thorn could do what ever he pleased and this meant that Lizzy and I could be good friends. Thorn rushed up behind me.

"Are you mad!" he demanded

"No" I stated smiling.

"You shouldn't be getting distracted by that _Chris_ while we're on the mission."

"You know Thorn if I didn't know any better Thorn I'd say you were jealous." He looked shocked for a moment or two before regaining his composure.

"All, I'm saying is don't do anything stupid or rash. You could ruin everything! You need to focus"

"I'm a girl, we can multi-task. And besides I could ask the same of you"

"Now you have someone close to her just like you wanted and besides I like her and even more than that I have her wrapped around my little finger."

"Yeah and I'm sure you'd have her wrapped round something else if you could." I said pointedly.

"I am more than a gentleman than that" he growled getting angry now. "You are just to stubborn to let me show you that side of me. Like when we were kids." he stormed out.

"You know why we're not friends" I said softly

"That doesn't mean I don't regret what I said everyday and doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend!" he shouted after me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed it means aloth also to those who just read although i would love you even more if you reviewed to pleaseeeeeeeeeeee**

**thanks MaryandMerlin xx**


	7. Jealous Much?

**A/N: Okay this is mostly just a filler to get you wondering exactly what it was tht Ash made Thorn say to wind up hurting Iz so much tht she hates him for so long. I don't really like this chapter but it had to be done.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *snif* except two characters and a storyline**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Jealous Much?

"Face it Thorn, you never got over her"

"And it's your fault that I'll never get a chance Ash!"

"How many times? How was I to know that provoking you like that would ruin everything."

"You've got your happy ending."

"Not yet I haven't"

"But you will, there's no way she can fight it. Iz can fight everything"

* * *

"Hey Keller, wish you were here a girl misses her kin."

"A certain vampire me thinks"

"You know I am so beginning to regret telling you anything."

"It was a long time ago! And he didn't even say anything that bad."

:It wasn't just the words, it was the pure hatred and mocking that he said them with."

* * *

I watched them enter the room. My girlfriend and the reason I made her my girlfriend. Lizzy came straight and kissed me and when we broke apart I noticed Izzy with _him._ He was eating her face off not at all worth her although in my eyes no one was worth her. One used to be.

"Come back to me baby" Lizzy's voice came from far away.

"Jealous Much?" Morgead whispered and as I looked everyone's eyes sparkled with humour.

"I don't care, I just think he's a creep."

"Surrre"

"It doesn't matter even if I did care! She hates me! It's a lost cause so you can all go back to your lovey dovey couples and leave me to be bitter alone!"

I looked up to see her watching me. It hurt all the more to have her hate me and have another.

* * *

Jez, Rashel, Whinne and I were chatting and cooking.

"So what about this Elizabeth?"

"She's really nice" I defended.

"Even when eating Thorns face?" Jez teased.

"Well she's a blonde bimbo if ever I saw one!" …did I say that out loud?

"oooo"

"I have Chris, he can have anyone he likes"

* * *

Ash, Morgead, Quinn and I were at the table listening to the girls conversation.

"So what about this Chris?" Ash asked.

"I don't like him."

"Of course you wont, he's ruined your chances even more than I did."

"I don't want her!" I roared. They looked at me.

"Dinner!" The food was brought through and I noticed Iz looked decidedly upset as she set the plate down in front of me with more force than necessary.

* * *

**A/N: No i definately don't like this chapter...my apologies everyone the next one should be considerably better**

**mnm x**


	8. What Really Happened?

**I dont have time to write but thanks to the reviewers :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**Sharpest Lives - My chemical romance (love it)**

* * *

Chapter 8 - What really happened?

I turned over with a groan and looked at my clock and groaned again, 4am there was no way I would be able to get back to sleep now. Just then my stomach grumbled so I decided food was probably the best option. So being careful not to wake Iz I crept downstairs, I hadn't need worried when I peered round the door she was singing, with her I-pod blasting and dancing in her sleepwear. Short-shorts and a strappy white top made of clingy material. I gulped.

"_Juliette loves the beat_

_And the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather _

_The blood on your hands Romeo. _

_I've really been on a bender_

_And it shows_

_So why don't you blow me _

_A kiss before she goes_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So that the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires-"_

She had spun around in her dance, arms in the air eyes wide open, her voice cut off immediately as she saw me there in the doorway. I held up my hands in surrender and her eyes moved downwards and her cheeks blushed scarlet. I realised then that I was still shirtless.

"What are you doing up?" she had turned back to the counter. I let my eyes absorb everything from the curl of her hair on her back to the graceful curve of her calves.

"You want something to eat?"

"Sure"

"Well then get it yourself" I laughed and went to get something.

"So what's keeping you up?" she asked

"Dreams and my stomach. You?"

"Thoughts and my arm"

"That's still giving you trouble?" I asked looking at the faint pink line on her arm and feeling a stab of guilt.

"Hey don't look so guilty"

"It's my fault though, if you hadn't been saving me…I just hate to see you hurt is all"

"I don't need your protection"

"I'm just looking out for you…It's what friends-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND"

"I WANT TO BE"

"YOU MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR YOU DIDN'T WHEN WE WERE KIDS!" we had an audience now, everyone had come downstairs to see what was going on.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID THAT DAY? WELL I MEANT EVERY BLOODY WORD OF IT" she recoiled as if slapped, tears jumping to those green eyes and I realised what I had said.

"Thorn mate…" Ash began

"Isabella, wait! I didn't mean-" she had already fled, girls in tow, leaving me with two disgusted/sympathetic faces and one guilty one.

"Damn you Ash Redfern" I growled at him.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Thorn!" Ash called

"What?"

"You fancy Izzy" he teased

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"I DO NOT! I BARELY EVEN LIKE THE STUPID SHPESHIFTER! I ONLY HANG AROUND OUT OF PITY AND SHES NOT EVEN WORTH THAT,"

"Thorn…"

"I WOULD NEVER STOOP SO LOW"

"Neither would I" she was behind me in tears even though her voice was shards of ice.

"Isabella" I reached for her.

"Don't call me that and don't touch me. I'm not worth even that…remember" she spat. I had done it. I had frozen the thing that had thawed me.


	9. A Drop of Blood can Change A Lot

**A/N: I HAVE A STORYLINE! woop after pondering over this for so long it simply sprung into my mind and along with it an idea for a sequel of sorts so i am very very happy with myself at the moment thank you to all those who take the time to review it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

**Claimer: I do own Izzy**

* * *

Chapter 9 - A Drop of Blood Can Change A Lot

"We must get rid of them if we are to reach the princess. She must not be allowed to return with them." said Hunter

"Don't worry my lord, we have our spy in there" a female voice purred gleefully.

"We will start with the boy Thorn, I had such hopes for him. Offer membership to him and if he refuses then drain him to the point of death and leave him to suffer. He wont be able to hunt then so he will die slowly and painfully" a decidedly evil grin spread across Hunters face, the female threw back her head and laughed, raven black hair tumbled down her back and green eyes flashed with dangerous glee.

"Oh the pleasure shall be all mine I assure you master."

* * *

By the time he had calmed down enough to think rationally and go back to their room… she had gone.

The bedcovers were rumpled where four people had sat and if you looked closely you could see where tears had fallen and sucked some of the colour out of the purple duvet. Pain stabbed through him at the thought of her crying. Crying because of him. That pain was now renewed with an equally sharp stab of guilt.

Sighing he crashed down on to her bed, staring at the ceiling letting himself drown in her scent, she smelled of apples…freshly baked apple crumble. His mind flew back to the many memories he had that involved Izzy and Apple Crumble. Cook had always let them help her make it when they were young. He sighed breathing it in deeply when he noticed a figure standing in the doorway to their bathroom. A female figure…

His heart leapt. Was it her? Did she hate him to much to even speak to him, simply to tell him to get the hell off her bed? But as that figure walked into the light and her face was revealed. She looked like Izzy certainly in all but hair colour but she was the total opposite. Thorn growled.

"Is little Thorn in love?" she cooed

"Get out"

"Now, now that's no way to greet your cousin" Mary Redfern chided him gently as she flopped down onto his bed. She was one of Lily's descendants and just as cunning. "I thoroughly approve" she smiled "I have my reasons, but I think she may be a little bit out of your league little cousin and the fact that she hates your guts." she looked mockly upset and patted the bed beside her. "Come tell Mary all about it"

"What do you want"

She sighed and stood up "Always straight to the point and simply over the fact that you are two days younger tut, tut. I have an offer for you, you can either join us-"

"Never!"

"-or die a slow and painful death." Thorn was taken back for a moment before steeling his resolve.

"I will never join you" he spat

"Pity" she mocked "Now you will die…unfortunately the pleasure doesn't get to be mine but I'm sure you'll have just as much fun with my friend"

* * *

Izzy had cried. Her heart breaking all over again, just as it had done on that fateful day so many years go.

But the girls being the girls had downright refused to let her wallow in self pity. So they went out shopping and to lunch but Izzy had wanted to come him and so she had left leaving the girls to find their respective boys and continue with their fun. She had taken the stairs two at a time. Hiding, she decided, was the best way to avoid that insufferable leech. She opened the door, kicked it closed through her coat on a hook turned and gasped.

"Oh my goddess!" she rushed forward collapsing beside him, not caring that her best jeans were ruined as she knelt in his blood. "Thorn! Can you hear me?" she waited bated breath. He mumbled something that Izzy only caught bits of as she let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Iz……too much blood……can't breathe……dying"

"You need to hunt" she murmured absent-mindedly wiping the blood gently off his face. "But you can't in this state and no one is in the house and…" it dawned on her what she had to do. "Oh goddess I am really going to regret this" she propped him up easily and made a small cut at the base of her throat.

He protested when ever she tried to guide his mouth to it so eventually she forced his mouth on it so the blood could go nowhere but on his lips. Soon he was licking at the blood that trickled from the cut and when she felt the tips of his canines brush her skin she shuddered but surprisingly not in fear or disgust.

"No, I might not be able to stop" he weakly protested, trying to pull away but she just held him there.

"Just drink you foolish boy, you cant tell me who did this and I cant kill them if you're dead and don't make me go all the way to the other side simply to drag your sorry ass back" he chuckled against her throat and as she felt those fangs sink into her neck she realised that it was too late anyway. The world fell away…

* * *

**You know the drill people youve read it...now review it it takes less than a minute to press that simply amazing green and white button down there and tell me just what you liked or hated about this chapter. So please for the sake of my sanity tell me if you like my writing.**

**mnm x**


	10. You can't deny Soulmates

**A/N: I am very very sorry that it has taken this long to update but it was not all my fault! For one i couldnt think of a way to word it and then i couldnt get it up for two days because every time i tried it came up saying there was an error! please forgive and read and review! Thank you to all my reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the nightworld, Circle Daybreak**

**Claimer: I do however own Isabella and Thorn**

**_this style = Izzy_**

**this style = Thorn**

_this style = Memories_

* * *

Chapter 10 - You can't deny Soulmates

First it was a simple tingle that spread quickly throughout her body. She felt Thorn shift slightly so that he was the one supporting her weight rather than the other way around. Then the white light engulfed her with all the force of an explosion and had she been able to Izzy was sure she would have stumbled slightly.

Then it was the irresistible tug towards the centre of something or somewhere. Her thoughts, feelings, memories. Her very essence was being taken and mixed with someone else's. Their thoughts entwined and the swirling settled leaving the mind forms of both Izzy and Thorn standing staring at each other through a thin layer with a silvery sheen, their minds laid out behind them.

_That_ was when the panic hit. And it hit hard.

_**Get out of my mind! Just because I am saving you does not mean you can go snooping around my mind!**_

**I'm not doing this willingly. Do you honestly think that I want to be trapped as your soulmate.**

_**What did you say**_

**I'm not doing this-**

_**No the soulmate bit, what do you mean?**_

**This is the soulmate principle.**

_**What! No! I refuse to be your soulmate!**_

But Thorn's mental form had ignored her simply muttering something about 'it not being pick and choose'. He curiously pressed a hand to the thin silver barrier that was the only thing that stood between them, It rippled like water as he withdrew his hand before putting on a brave face and stepping through. It parted like a curtain allowing him access while I could do nothing still just standing there and still able to see his memories on the other side of the barrier.

**What are these?**

I was overwhelmed with a too strong sense of _Thorn_ as he brushed past that it took a moment for me to find my voice.

_**Memories**_

**I guessed that. But what of?**

_**That's none of your business, look at the ones that aren't under lock and key**_

**I could always just open them you know.**

_**You**_

**What?**

_**They're memories of you, all the fun we had, the lies until I found the truth. That particular memory has a pad locked chest all of its own.**_

Silence

_**What's in those? Those boxes?**_

**My childhood, before I found you.**

He suddenly rushed forward and grasped my arms, making me look him straight in the eye.

**You have to understand me Isabella. I never ever want to hurt you and I never wanted to hurt you then either. Look around you, we're soulmates. Does this not show you how much I l- care for you?**

_**I refuse to believe it. I am not setting my heart up to be broken again. For all I know this could be some elaborate telepathy.**_

He groaned running his hands through his hair before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the barrier into his mind. Or at least his half of wherever we are. He stood me in front of one of the prettier places.

**Look!**

_They were 8 and 9, it was a mere week before the fight and Thorn was simply watching her read. She smiled at a funny bit in her book and he decided at that moment that he liked that smile and that if he wanted anything then he wanted that smile to be someday fully pointed at him._

The scene shifted.

_It was her 15th__ birthday with daybreak and he watched in envy as she laughed, hugged and thanked everyone. She looked so beautiful when she was laughing her whole face seemed to light up and glow. It just hurt all the more to see her so happy with everyone else while she still hated him._

"_Apologise" Ash said coming up behind him._

"_I do, go away. Enjoy her friendly smiles, let me be bitter alone. This is after all your fault"_

**Please Isabella, believe me, forgive me.**

_**I - I…**_

Then a random box opened just a little and a phrase managed to slip out 'I WOULD NEVER SINK SO LOW'

_**No!**_

**Izzy please!**

But I was doing my best to break this. Eventually I was met with success and I felt myself twang back into my body.

As I came back to my senses I realised that his arms were still supporting my and he wasn't drinking anymore but nuzzling at my neck, his lips warm against my skin. As I realised this I sprung back from him just as he opened his eyes.

"You speak of this to know one! No one do you understand!" she hissed

"No I'll tell who I please. You. Are. My. Soulmate. You cannot deny this Isabella, not forever. We belong together."

"Just watch me Thorn, just watch me" she spat

"I already do Isabella" he sighed "Everyday I watch to protect"

"I've already told you what you can do with your 'protection'"

"But still I offer it. You mean even more to me now."

* * *

**A/N: C'mon loads of people have added this to story alert all you have to do is press tht button and say 'yea it was good' or 'no it was utter rubbish you need to change...' and then say what i need to change or you could add more to either of those satements! **

**mnm x**


	11. Tension cut with Knife

**A/N: Hello hello this is going great and i really cant wait for this story to unfold...even though im the one writing it lol. so keep with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Thorn, Izzy a few other characters and this wonderful little laptop :D**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Tension cut with Knife

"My Lord"

"Mary what news do you bring? He is dead I assume?"

"N-no my Lord"

"No?" his voice gained a deadly calm.

"I did as you asked but the wolf-shifter discovered him and let him replenish his life source"

"WHAT! How did you let this happened Mary"

"I-I, w-well" she stuttered.

"Spare me your excuses, we must re-plan"

"There is to be a dance my Lord, we will be able to steal her from there"

"Yes, we will take the princess and those daybreak fools, but only the females, why not cause a little pain between soulmates eh? And then once we retrieved the princess we will steal Delos the vampire prince and then we shall get the fourth wildpower and make them ours!" he laughed "see that our spies are in place for the kidnap, one by one from midnight"

"Of course my Lord."

* * *

I sighed moodily as I pushed my food round my plate. Isabella was at the other end of the table and eating as fast as she could not looking at me once apart from a glare when she sat down.

Her knife and fork hit the plate with a clatter that made everyone look up and a door slam that made everyone jump.

"Right" Ash looked to me "What the hell did you do now?"

"What" I went on the defensive.

'Honey you could cut the tension in here with a knife" Winnie said swiping the air with her own.

"I - well - we're" I stuttered over the truth.

"Spit it out man" Quinn demanded.

"We're soulmates" I mumbled

"What…how?"

"I was dying thanks to Mary" they gasped all knowing Mary's background "and she made me drink her blood and we discovered it, much to her horror"

"Oh," three chairs scraped "We'll report back later" the girls left.

"Ha! Ha! Cough up ladies" Ash laughed triumphantly as the door slammed for a second time. Morgead and Quinn grumbled as they handed over their money.

"You bet on me and Izzy being Soulmates!"

"You bet-cha eh? Eh?" no one laughed "sheesh tough crowd. Now what's the problem?"

"You saw her, she doesn't even like me never mind want me"

"And you want her?" I gave him a look.

"Point taken" Morgead mumbled

"Aww ickle Thorn is in love"

"What does that matter? I'm 18 now and you're all quite besotted."

"True"

"What am I going to do guys. I loved her before but now… no that I know that we're supposed to be together and she still hates my guts, even more now"

"It'll work out in the end, she can't fight it forever."

* * *

Knocks came from the door.

"Go away Thorn" the door opened anyway and a female voice spoke.

"We heard about you and Thorn" Jez said quietly.

"You want to talk?" Rashel asked

"There's nothing to talk about" I said stubbornly

"You know honey I think you're being a little hard on him"

"What do you know? Huh? You don't have a Soulmate and at least your Soulamtes want you"

"Iz what do you mean?"

"He has broken my heart 3 times. When I was 8, 2 days ago in the kitchen and while we were in each others minds"

"What did he do?"

"Six words, 'I would never sink so low'"

"Oh honey so this is what this is all about!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanky to all my readers and my reviewer or a mix of both :D keep r and r -ing u no the drill with that sexy green button down there!**

**mnm x**


	12. Devious Dress Shoppers

**A/N: I just want to thank all those who read and reviewed my work it really really does mean a lot to me! I know that it has been slow lately but i promise its going to pick up i just need to get to the ball which is when we get to the juicy stuff after that!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 - Devious Dress Shoppers

"Right" Winnie exclaimed "I've had enough!" we all looked towards her and then back at our food, used to her regular out bursts by now. "Girl's tonight we are going out dress shopping!"

"I'm out!" cried 5 boys, Ash, Morgead, Quinn, Thorn and Chris.

"That's why she said girls" Jez said as if saying 'Duh!'

"Although I can see where you'd get mixed up ladies" Izzy muttered looking pointedly at the boys on the last word, then something struck "girls why dress shopping?"

I didn't feel like eating as I pushed my food around my plate, I never did these days and I knew why. My glaring eyes flicked up to the boy across from me. Thorns eyes flickered to mine before moving swiftly away. It was his fault. Him and his stupid almost dying.

If he hadn't been dying of blood loss then I wouldn't have let him bite me and then we would never have discovered…well…that.

The horrible silver thread that wouldn't let me eat, wouldn't let me sleep, wouldn't let me do anything unless he was near.

"You haven't heard! There's a ball, here, this Saturday. A masquerade ball and I know an amazing little store in town that is absolutely perfect." she smiled angelically which immediately made me suspicious, I smiled back somewhat unwillingly.

Then I felt his eyes on me and that annoying bit of silver gave a tug and I stood suddenly fighting all the while. Nine pairs of eyes turned on me.

"I just need to get some air" my voice came out strained.

"You want me to come with babe?" Chris looked concerned.

"No!" I practically shouted at the poor boy, I tried to laugh the fact I had shouted that to the whole school "I'm just a little stressed at the moment" my eyes unwillingly flicked to Thorn "I just need to be by myself for a little bit" I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek but at the last moment he turned his head and caught my lips.

I blushed as I straightened and caught the face that Thorns eyes were burning with anger before he managed to slip his nonchalant mask back in to place. I turned to the girls.

"What time?"

"My car, after school" I nodded walking away but not before I heard Ash say,

"What about us? How are we going to get home?"

"You're going to use those two amazing things called legs and walk!" the table behind me laughed but only one of them sounded half hearted. I could feel that guy's eyes on my back as I walked away.

* * *

She could feel it, I knew she could, it was clear in every glare that she threw my way. I knew it was pulling at her heart just as it was pulling at mine. I also knew that she was fighting it every single step of the way, but everyday she got more and more tired so that soon she wouldn't have the power to fight it, he knew that everyday it became harder to over come.

She was losing. Slowly but surely.

I was torn somewhere between joy and sadness.

I was very happy that I knew she would eventually give in and accept that we were in fact made for each other. That we were meant to be.

But very said that this was causing her so much pain. She knew that the sooner she gave in the sooner she would stop hurting.

"Thorn this is perfect mate!" Ash whispered excitedly in I.T. I looked at my computer screen…there was nothing there.

"It is…? I whispered back.

"Yea!" Ash whispered shouted.

"How?"

"Because you can be her masked hero! You can woo her and she wont know it's you! Then when you reveal your identity at midnight she will accept that you two are soulmates and then we can finish this mission and the mansion may finally be quiet!"

"How would that work? She can sense when I'm near"

"So close it! Don't worry mate, I'll get you two together eventually. I got you in to this mess so I have to get you out of it again"

* * *

"Little store!" I exclaimed looking over the rows and rows of dresses.

"You're the only one left without a dress Izzy c'mon" Rashel moaned.

"Alright, alright lets get this over with" I sighed and let them drag me away.

"Okay ladies" Winnie "you know the drill. Split up. We are looking for the perfect dress for this lovely girl here." she briefly indicated me. "GO! GO! GO!" they scattered.

10 minutes later.

"FOUND IT!" came the call.

2 minutes later.

'awww's' and 'yes this is the one' could be heard from the dressing rooms as I tried my dress on. Surprisingly enough I was happy.

"They just keep falling for it master" a boy and a girl laughed evilly.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!!!**

**mnm x**


	13. The Ball Part 1

**A/N: OH MY GOD ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH! I DIDN'T KNOW IT HAD BEEN THAT LONG! SORRY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON ALSO MY CAPS KEY IS STUCK WHICH IS WHY IM WRITING LIKE THIS. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU MEAN SO MUCH AND WITHOUT FURTHUR ADO...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE NIGHTWORLD!**

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Ball Part 1

Everyone was a flurry of activity…well the girls at least. The boys were meeting us there, except Chris couldn't come so I was going alone…oh joy. As was Thorn as Cathy had come down with a bug…I don't like the way my heart just leapt at that thought.

Finally, since everyone was now done, we got in the limo and left. I chucked the keys to the nearest valet as I got out making sure not to crumple my dress.

Winnie had gone all out Princess, it suited her. Her hair had been expertly tongued (by Jez, she was hair, I was make-up, Rashel dresses and Winnie shoes)her make-up was delicate emphasising her eyes only a little and making her skin look more flawless than usual. She wore a tiny tiara nestled in the tight curls that bounced around her shoulders and a silver chain with a delicate diamond drop around her neck. Her dress was a startling white, a fitted corset made up the top with the proper strings at the back, it was embroidered with tiny black flowers. The skirt was big and full of sparkly netting. She wore delicate white heels that were hidden beneath the dress. She looked like she was gliding. Her mask matched her dress with the tiny black flowers and the sparkles.

Rashel however was wearing a short purple number that hugged her slender form and showed her legs to the best advantage. Her hair fell in a straight black, glossy sheet down her back. She wore little purple pumps making her look graceful as she moved. Her make-up had been done to emphasise the better features of her face like her lips, she had little pearls in her ears and a rather gorgeous engagement ring on her finger (I think I may write their wedding…a celebration…but that makes perfect sense…dear god I'm a genius) Her mask was just a simple highway man's one…except it was purple of course.

Jez was draped in a gorgeous red dress that clung to her every curve, it was floor length but with a slit up to the right hip exposing one long pale leg and a red stiletto to die for. Her face was free of any make-up except for the minimum necessities, lip gloss mascara and the like. Her hair was out normally, it didn't need anything done with it and to be frank it's too long to really do anything with it. Her mask was simply sparkly all over. She wore a blood red choker with tiny rubies in it, along with her white gold wedding band.

I however had my hair pulled up into intricate knots on my head with two curled strands hanging down to frame my face. Mr dress was moss green and quite plain. It was a fitted bodice, it was embroidered with vines of green thread and sparkly around the edge. I wore a green pendant and little black heels that were hidden by my dress.

As soon as we got there Winnie was swept away by her date (Some lad from French) Jez and Morgead; and Rashel and Quinn went off somewhere, I could see Ash sitting with his mask off at the bar and Thorn was no where to be seen. I decided to join Ash for a drink.

"Ah Iz, you are looking particularly pretty tonight." I laughed at him, he sounded slightly drunk already, lightweight. "So they've ditched us already then. We singletons have to stick together you know, alas the two would have been three but three but Thorn couldn't make it" I shrugged and sipped my coke feeling lonely.

"I kind of wish I hadn't come to be honest with you, I feel over dressed. And they took me shopping, it was horrible *shudder*. And I'm going to end up alone all night"

"Aww Iz you wont be" he raised his glass, "to Singletons" I raised my glass and drank.

"Hang on" I said realising something "you're not even single Ash"

"Neither are you"

"Wait, what do you-" but he just got up and left. The cheek of it.

* * *

"Go get her tiger" Ash murmured pushing past me and leaving Izzy all alone at the bar. I took a deep calming breath before making sure my mask was on and walking up and leaning against the wood beside her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I made sure my voice sounded different so she wouldn't know it was me. She started and then gave me a slow once over.

"Sure, coke please" she flashed me that beautiful smile of hers. She did look so beautiful tonight, the dress set off her eyes as she looked up into mine. I grinned back down at her.

"A coke for myself and one for the pretty lady my good man" I shot at the barman and paid him when he placed the drinks in front of us. Stage 1: Buy her a drink, Complete. Let Stage 2 Commence.

"So" she said sipping her drink. "To what do I owe the pleasure, and the free drink" I laughed.

"What kind of gentleman would I be leaving a pretty girl standing all alone?" it was her turn to laugh. I loved how carefree she was with me. We hadn't been this way in years. Stage 2: Friendly Banter. Complete. Stage three next.

"So" I said casually (I hoped) an hour or so later, "how about a dance?" I held out my hand as a soft song came on. She hesitated slightly, peering up at me. Then smiled and let me pull her out on to the dance floor. I caught the eye of Ash and the others who grinned and gave me thumbs up and winks.

We spent the rest of the night together, laughing and dancing and just having a brilliant time. We were walking outside when the clock struck midnight. She took of her mask and looked up at me smiling, my heart skipped a beat she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I hesitated slightly.

"Isabella" her mouth dropped at my normal voice. "I know this is a shock but I just wanted to show you how it could be like old times" I took off my mask and shook my hair out "Please, give me the chance to make it up to you, I want to be your friend." I also want more but one step at a time.

"I don't care" she gushed, my heart plummeted.

That was of course before she reached up and captured my lips with her own.

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**


	14. The Ball Part 2

**A/N: I know that it has taken a ridiculous amount of time for me to update but here it is and im sorry its only a filler.**

**Disclaimer: After 14 chapters do i even have to tell you anymore?**

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Ball Part 2

His face crumpled as I gushed those words, he had misunderstood what I meant and so I reached up and captured his lips with my own.

They were so warm and soft as they moved against my own. I can't believe that I waited so long for this, when I could have had it so many years before. I had been foolish. I realised that now as his arms snaked around my waist, holding me close to him.

Finally we broke apart, gasping for air as the need for oxygen became to great. But we didn't say anything as our chests heaved, no we just stared into each others eyes. But I didn't mind, for the first time in years I finally felt whole, complete. There was no gaping wound, there was no wound at all. He had healed me.

"Oh at last! Cough up gentlemen." came the loud voice of Ash, we spun to see our friends emerge from behind a bush, all but the loudmouth looking rather sheepish.

"You bet on this as well!?" Thorn exclaimed.

"What do you mean as well?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at Ash.

"They bet on whether we'd be soul mates."

"What! That's a horrible thing to do! What if something had happened and you'd gotten revealed and well…I would have killed you."

"You wont now?" Ash questioned a little hopefully.

"No I wont I'm too happy right now." he relaxed "but I didn't say I wouldn't ever. Be warned Ash Redfern" he looked worried and Thorn laughed coming over and slinging an arm around my waist,

"I suppose I should thank you Ash, although it pains me to do so." he laughed and we all went back inside, people were still dancing, all unmasked now and I was shocked to spot mine and Thorn's ex's dancing in the middle of the floor. But we decided that we were happy for them if that's what they wanted and went to get a drink…

That's when the chaos started.

* * *

The lights went out and I clutched Izzy to me, afraid to let her go. The lights flickered creating terrifying scenes. People were running out the school doors, screaming as the flickering lights showed people swooping in the doors that lead to the garden.

Nightworlders!!!

The lights fully came back on showing only a few people left in, Daybreakers and Nightworlders faced each other on each side of the gym. It was level until I noticed that our ex's were still here standing on our side looking totally lost.

That could only mean that they were here for the last Wild power. Not that they'd get her.

A big fight broke out only moments later, the girls were surprisingly agile in their dresses, the extra material actually helped them a little, although I didn't get to see it through to the end.

I heard a familiar laugh, and before I had a chance to spin around I was hit over the head and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up shackled to the wall, the remains of my dress were damp and smelled terrible, it was dark and I groaned as I realised that I hurt all over.

"Izzy, is that you?"

"Rashel?"

"Yeah, Jez and Whinne are here too, I don't think he got the Wild power."

"Au contraire" a silky voice cut in making them all shiver in disgust. A match flared in the darkness, lighting a candle, throwing into focus the handsome yet twisted face of Hunter.

"Hunter," I spat.

"Jez, a wild power in my grasp as an added bonus! Whinne the witch ha ha! Rashel the cat, we meet again and of course darling princess Isabella, last noble blood of the dragons."

"What are you talking about" I ground out.

"you, my dear, are the last princess of the dragon line, you dear mother was of royal blood wanting to wed a common shifter and so they ran away, and had you. I need you and Delos to complete the final prophecy of the wild powers. 'One from the shadows to be one with the dark.'" he quoted. "the last wild power is human. Who will then be given the shape shifter curse from one of royal descent and bitten by a vampire of pureblood to become one with the dark. It was you I wanted all along." he smirked.

"Oh and I really couldn't have done it without my lovely assistant. I believe you've met?"

He stepped away and into the candle light stepped an all too familiar face. My jaw dropped. It couldn't be…

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!!!! Review!!1**


	15. Reunions, Betrayal and Rescue Plans

Just a quick update so it doesnt go too long without anything :D

**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Reunions, Betrayals and Rescue Plans**

"**D-Dad?" (ha! None of you were expecting that.)**

"**Hello Daughter" the man stepped into the light, showing me the man I had dreamed of dying since I was a little girl.**

"**No, you died!"**

"**No your filthy mother died, I fled."**

"**But you loved mommy"**

"**No I didn't. Hunter is my master, I serve only him. Your mother was foolish enough to fall for my little act and you would not be here if she hadn't died, she would have been perfectly capable of taking your place. You were simply a bargaining chip, were it needed."**

"**Why?" tears streamed down my face as my whole world shattered.**

"**Because I was told to!"**

"**But I am you daughter!"**

"**You, are an inconvenience"**

"**An inconvenience that has proved crucial Robert, remember that. Be proud that it is you flesh and blood that will bring about the downfall of the human race."**

"**Where is she? Where is the Wildpower?" **

"**We have not located it, the girl whos act you fell for also, is right here."**

**Then from the shadows emerged the blonde bimbo who I had hated for so long.**

"**Elizabeth, if that is in fact your real name"**

"**friends call me Lizzy, boyfriends just moan" she winked taunting me.**

"**Yea well he's my soul mate you slag so he never liked you, it was all to make me jealous and lets face it your not much to look at."**

"**I beg to differ" another familiar figure emerged. I groaned**

"**Well look at this, its like a family reunion!" Hunter said cheerfully.**

"**Chris" I shuddered "and I let you kiss me!"**

"**yup."**

"**I feel so dirty,"**

"**oi!"**

"**What are you anyway"**

"**We're human." they stated proudly.**

"**Ha!" I burst out "and you trust him, did you not just hear his little speech about how he was going to get rid of humanity?"**

"**No, we heard."**

"**You are fools, the pair of you. What happens now then"**

"**Now you and your charming friends wait here for lover boys and the motley crew to come after you."**

"**They're not stupid enough to just rush into things, do they even know where we are?"**

"**Yes I left them a charming little note. Until next time ladies."**

**The match went out and he left taking my father and the two traitors with him. We still didn't have the Wildpower, and the apocalypse was growing ever closer.**

_**Dead Daybreakers,

* * *

**_

_**Just to inform you, we have your princess.**_

_**Hugs, Kisses And Worst Wishes**_

_**Hunter, the almighty.**_

_**p.s. we have the rest of those girls too, just to make it interesting, the address is on the back, we hope to hear from you soon.**_

"**Hunter" I growled**

"**Easy there Thorn," Ash warned as we crowded into Thierry's small office.**

"**Your soul mate is safe! Ours are locked up somewhere" Quinn all but roared.**

"**Boys, boys please calm down, we need a plan of action and the best form is to not go the way that our attackers want us to."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**It is obvious that they want us to barge in, they have given us the address, but they think they're smarter than us so we will take time and plan a careful route into it but then they think that we will see through this and just go for charge but in fact going to be two steps ahead and carefully plan this out."**

"**Right, what?"**

"**I'll try and dumb it down for you. They give us address, we storm house yes?"**

"**Yes"**

"**We smart we plan carefully yes?"**

"**Yes"**

"**They think, that because we know, that they will know, that we are going to plan this, that we will try to be smart and charge instead yes?"**

"**Yes" although there were a few quiet no's**

"**So we do plan it"**

"**Okay Thierry lets cut all the rubbish, are we, or are we not going to plan out this attack carefully"**

"**Yes"**

"**Right, now was that so hard? Could you not have just said that?"**

"**Well where's the fun in that!"**

"**No time for fun lads, we've got our girls to get back!"

* * *

**

**thanks!**


	16. Look Familiar

Chapter 16 - Sound Familiar?

She didn't know how long it had been, time barely seemed to pass in the damp cellar, they were brought and force fed food daily but she just swallowed without paying any attention to who it was that was giving her her nourishment.

Her mind had been through a million escape plans, each more fanciful than the next, they occupied her mind, it was the only thing that kept her going. But she knew how unrealistic they were.

One had them hooking the keys from the guards belt with her toes and then knocking him out with her feet. Impossible.

The next was a kindly Nightworlders who came and helped them to safety, renouncing their old ways. At that point she knew she was starting to go mad.

Then finally her mind slowed down enough that the only plans she could come up with were so simple it could not possibly work.

Until the most simple plan of all that would actually work, as crazy as it might be the mere thought of it started adrenaline pumping through her veins.

For the first time in days she opened her eyes to the never ending darkness that surrounded them and whispered in a quiet voice, hoarse with lack of use:

"Girls?" there was a rustle and murmur of recognition, "I have it," her whisper grew with excitement, "I have our way out of here."

Thorn was pacing, he was ready to go, he had been ready since the moment they had taken her. As were Morgead, Quinn and Ash, despite the fact that Winnie wasn't his soul mate he didn't want her to not have anybody.

Thierry had insisted they plan every move with precision. Every last letter was mapped out, ever scenario, anything that could go wrong.

Finally they were off, the 4 climbed into Thorn's big black jeep and Thierry and several of his best Daybreakers went in a private limo. Thierry was supposedly there to talk politics, negotiate but that was merely a cover for what was really going on. Thierry would go in the front gain the full attention of Hunter and all his little body guards while the four boys having managed to gain blue prints of the building and found a back way into where the girls were being kept.

As the tall daunting Nightworld Head Quarters came into view the drivers of both the jeep and the limo nodded at each other before the jeep swerved off onto a different road and proceeded to make the journey to the back.

Like hoped all attention was turned to the front so they were all able to creep into the corridors with relative ease and began the rescue mission.

It was time to put the plan into action, they had regained lost energy and could now see the faint shine of candle light as the guard made his way down the corridor with their daily food.

"Are you ready?" Izzy asked the darkness and was greeted by murmurs of quiet agreement.

The shifter sauntered into the cell and lit a couple of candles. He was tall and blonde and had taken too much of a liking to Winnie for comfort. But they could use this to their advantage.

"Well gorgeous you ready to co-operate today?" he went and put his hands wither side of her head.

"Yes actually" she said matter-of-factly.

"What?" he was clearly shocked.

"I said yes" she whispered seductively and leaned up and kissed him. Izzy shuddered with sympathy for the poor girl when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Meanwhile Izzy shifted into her wolf for and let her paws slip through the shackles she then got the key and untied the others leaving them to untie Winnie while she pinned the guy up against the wall.

"Wait no please don't hurt him!" cried Winnie

"Why?"

"He's my soul mate."

"Well that changes things, are you with us?"

"Yes"

"Let's go"

There was someone coming down the corridor and Thorn made everyone hide and just as he was going to attack she did, she was too quick for him and she had him pinned up against the wall in no time.

"Thorn!"

"Oh Izzy!" and he kissed her as did 3 other couples around him.

"Well aren't I the 9th wheel" muttered Ash.

Then alarms blared and as they went down the corridor Nightworlders came pouring out.

"Look familiar?" teased Izzy.

They were home in time for tea.


	17. Home Safe

**A/N: Right so i have been on holiday yay! and during my 4 day holiday i have managed to write an update for each of my fics cause i am that amazing! lol yeah right so here is this one and i really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to Kiavampiress01**

******Disclaimer: Do i sound like a world famous author to you? no? didn't think so. Damn**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Home Safe

Dinner at the mansion was always a cheerful affair groups would take it in turns to prepare and serve the meals but today was different it was cheerful and tense all at the same time.

Everyone was glad to have the girls back, it was such a relief that they had all of the wildpowers and now it seemed the last princess descended down the female line which was special.

Everyone listened intently as they recounted their mission and Izzy went on to talk about how they had been captured and betrayed by the supposed wild power and how it had all been a ploy to get to her.

"When I woke up" she went on hesitantly, "I found we had been betrayed by someone else, who had used my mother before me as well, she gulped and looked around before going on "my father isn't dead." there was a gasp and then silence and an arm went around her shoulders.

"Izzy"

"No, I'm alright. He means nothing to me but I do have more information for you, important information. I may not know who the last wild power is and we can find that out but I do know how to activate the power." she looked around the table where they waited with bated breath.

"One from the twilight to be one with the dark." she quoted he voice growing in confidence.

"This human for I assure you it will be human will need to be changed, into what though a vampire or shifter for you cannot be turned into a witch well Hunter unwittingly let his plans slip idiot that he is thinking that I who has outwitted him since I became an agent for circle daybreak wouldn't escape. The human needs to be changed by both first into a shifter and then into a vampire."

"But that is impossible!" called one of the lesser people.

"So is Jez." Isabella counted before turning to the 1st discovered wild power "no offence"

"None taken"

"But anyway the human cant be changed by any normal shifter and vampire or Hunter wouldn't have gone to such lengths no the human needs to be changed by royalty and since there are no pure vampire royals apart from Delos and they need one female and one male royal from both races and I am the only pure shifter female royalty."

"That makes you my cousin!" laughed Galen

"It does" she grinned "I have family" her smile grew as her newly fond cousin came and embraced her and the whole hall broke out into smiles.

"Well we have a lead and we have the potential for all 4 wild powers" declared Thierry to the pleased circle Daybreakers "now all we need to do is find it!"

The hall broke up into little groups and made their way back to their quarters.

* * *

Thorn walked Izzy back to her room there was a comfortable silence all the way back and his room was only a little further down the corridor.

"Izzy, I understand if you know, heat of the moment stuff but you can't deny it now, we're soul mates."

"I know" she said quietly not looking at him.

"Do you still hate me?" he asked tilting her chin up with his fingers so she couldn't avoid looking in his eyes

"No" she whispered getting lost in his eyes. She could feel the silver cord pulling them together closer and closer and they were falling together physically as well.

The moment their lips touched the world began falling away, they only had enough presence of mind to grip each other and stumble backwards kicking the door closed before sinking onto her bed and losing themselves in the white light that enveloped their minds.

This was how it was meant to be, this was how it should have been for years.

What fools they had been.

It showed her how much pain it had brought him when he had said those words in childish anger and the consequences that followed as he grew cold once more at her hate of him and how much he had longed to take her in his arms as he did now.

It showed him how much she had hurt when he had said those words and how she had loved him but buried it away deep, deep down so that she would never be hurt again. Love was a weakness, and only him had ever made her weak.

There were more smiles than ever around the house when they learned that there was another soul mates amongst their number and were pleased to see just how embarrassed the pair got when they were cooed over.

It was very amusing.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	18. Sequel

**FIN!**

**i am sorry but i have decided to end it here but there will be a sequel im not sure what exactly is going to happen but i promise that there will be a sequel and i will get it up asap. Promise.**

**Amethyst: thank you for your review and i wish there were too**

**also thank you to nightgirl25, another amethyst; maymayhell and joleigh13**

**the sequel will be dedicated to you guys!**


End file.
